


coming home (we'll find our way)

by blades



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, M/M, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blades/pseuds/blades
Summary: they have to leave singapore, eventually. this is how it goes.they'll always have each other.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	coming home (we'll find our way)

**Author's Note:**

> people on twitter said they might leave singapore and go back to brisbane since they're done with the livestream, so i cried and wrote this in one sitting. unedited.

it’s their first day back in brisbane. they get off the plane, working out the kinks in their bodies from having sat for too long, and they go to wait at the taxi stand.

they had to come back eventually. there’s family and friends here, and there’s business to be settled here too, licenses and applications and such for their company. they couldn’t have stayed in singapore forever.

singapore. it feels funny to say it now, the word sticks in his mouth like toffee. 

strange to think that singapore had just been another sunny island, once. they’d been there for one of their world tour stops, and they knew they had lots of fans there. familiarly asian food, a little too humid, a pretty skyline at night. and then as their businesses expanded, they’d decided to move them to singapore. so it seemed natural that they started spending more time there, too. 

they rented a flat, because they needed a place to stay when they were on business trips. and then they’d gone to ikea and bulk purchased a bunch of furniture for the flat, because they needed beds to sleep on and cutlery to eat with when they were there on business trips. 

and then slowly, it came together. the nintendo switch on their media console, because they always want to play smash bros. the increasing amount of cookware, because they never thought they’d stay for long enough to need it, but the longer they stayed, the more unhealthy it seemed to be eating out constantly. the pair of toothbrushes in the cup on the bathroom counter. the bodywash they both use, because they’d brought their own from brisbane, and brett ran out of his, and then it just made more sense to share one.

home. their flat had become home. still is home. 

and when they left it for brisbane, they knew it meant they wouldn’t be back home for a while.

the thing is, brisbane is home too. it’s where they grew up, where they met, where they built everything they have now, together. it’s where they come from, and there’ll always be a place for them here.

but singapore is just... more, now.

at the taxi stand, brett dumps the bags he’s carrying on the ground, and leans against the railing with a sigh. eddy follows next to him, shuffles his butt along the railing until he bumps into the other man, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, knee to knee. 

brett grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers. it’s rare for him to initiate acts like this in public, but it’s dark out and there’s no one watching. he wants to make the most of these moments. he runs his thumb over the back of eddy’s hand, brings his other hand to clasp eddy’s hand between both palms. eddy smiles softly, brings brett’s hands to his mouth to place light kisses on the backs of his hands, his knuckles, his pulse. a taxi arrives, and brett gives eddy’s hand one last squeeze before he lets go.

their family homes aren’t exactly close. it doesn’t quite make sense to take the same taxi home. they do it anyway. eddy gives the driver the address of the mall that’s between both their homes, that they used to hang out at often. they both get into the backseat, and eddy subtly covers brett’s hand with his. the ride is silent.

they get out at the mall. brett has to take a different bus home than eddy. 

“i’ll be seeing you tomorrow, brett. we’re still filming, remember?”

brett nods mutely. 

it’s 2am right now. eddy looks around quickly, checks to see there’s no one on the street, then he pulls brett in for a hug and a quick kiss. 

“text me when you get home. good night, brett. love you.”

“love you, eddy.”

they go their separate ways.

when brett gets home, he flops onto his bed.

“fuuuuuuuuuuck.”

he’ll see eddy tomorrow. he knows that. they haven’t broken up, no one’s dead. everything’s basically the same. he knows that. they just go home to different houses now. they sleep in different beds.

his bed feels too empty, too cold. he misses eddy’s weight and warmth next to him. 

if he falls asleep that night, it’s only because he’s tired from their flight and all the emotion he’s felt in one day. and if his pillow is a little damp, no one needs to know.

he’s up again at 9am. singapore time. he wakes to the nearly noon sun shining right in his eyes. it’s not something he experiences very often.

they have filming later today. they scheduled it a lot later than usual, because they’ll both be jetlagged, eddy even more so. eddy needs the sleep. 

he finds himself outside eddy’s door not even half an hour later.

 _this is stupid. you’re stupid,_ he thinks as he rings the bell. _what was the point of doing that. what are you even doing here. eddy’s probably dead asleep, he won’t even come to open the door, just turn around and go home and stop acting like a lovesick fool-_

the door opens. 

“...brett?”

“eddy, i-”

“oh god, _brett_.”

and then eddy’s scrambling to grab his keys and unlock the gate and pull brett into the house, into his arms. and it’s almost too much, being tucked against his chest, warm, his nose full of eddy’s scent, and there’s nothing in his mind but eddy, eddy eddy eddy eddy eddy eddy eddy.

“i missed you.”

“i know. i missed you too.”

“this is ridiculous, i just saw you yesterday. we just spent almost a year living in the same goddamn house.”

“yeah, it’s a little ridiculous. doesn’t change the fact that i wanted more.”

“ _eddy_. fuck.”

“you’re not this needy very often, by the way.”

brett whines at that, nuzzling deeper into eddy’s neck. eddy laughs, and brett feels the vibrations against his chest.

god, everything finally feels _right_ now, when he’s here with eddy. his lack of sleep starts to catch up to him as he yawns.

“did you manage to sleep well?” brett asks.

“nah. couldn’t sleep.”

“good. me neither. let’s go nap.”

so they stumble back to bed, and snuggle together under the covers, and their breathing slows down in sync.

if nothing else, they will always have this.

“hey brett. do you think we have money to buy a house?”

“what? don’t we already have a house?”

“no, another one. here. in brisbane.”

in the end, home is where you make it, and who you make it with.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. if u read this. thank u. pls help me come up w tags for this idk how to tag for shit
> 
> [hmu on twitter](https://twitter.com/swords_cat)


End file.
